The invention relates to a ball-and-socket mounting of a reflector on the motor vehicle headlight frames as generically defined hereinafter. In manufactured mountings of this kind, a catch securing the bushing to the reflector is disposed laterally of the adjusting screw. This lateral disposition produces a bending moment acting upon the catch and in particular on the internal thread of the frame; as a result, loosening of the catch and sluggish operation of the internal thread cannot be precluded.